Hoy hablo Kai
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Kai habló hoy.Y nadie le prestó atención.¿Nadie notó a Kai? Y yo te dire por qué, por qué Kai no es nadie, sólo es una isla en si mismo que tiene el reflejo del abandonó de todos, por eso, Kai no es escuchado, y la muerte parece amiga, hoy que Kai habló.


Hola a todos! Ya tenia mas de un año, que no actualizo o publico nueva historia en esta seccion de Fanfiction, y todo por el simple motivo de que he estado de floja, y la verdad no he estado inspirada en Beyblade, pero digamos que llego una fecha muy especial del año, y pues desidi escribir esta "super oda" que le pertenece a una unica persona. ¿**Por qué Oda?, ¿Por qué solo un capitulo? Y ¿Por qué le pertenece a una persona?**

Bueno la declare oda, por que a la persona que le "pertenece" este fic, ama las oda, nunca habia escrito una, ustedes diganme ¿Qué tal?. Por que un solo capitulo, es facil, no quiero complicarme con mas capitulos, ademas creo que este es consiso y va directo al punto, lo rebise y tiene todas sus parte, me fasino, estoy satisfecha... Y digo que le pertenece a una persona, es por que ella me inspiro en hacer esto, ella y solo ella es la culpable de que haya nacido esta Oda, ella con ayuda de unas canciones corta venas xD. Y para concluir, quiero que sepan que aun no se cuando volvere a publicar por aca, pero creo yo, sera pronto. Un saludo y que lo disfruten. A leer!!

**Dedicacion:** Asuka Dark Wolff (Fer). Una de mis mejores amigas, si tuviera que describirla con una sola palabra seria: _"Kokoro" (Corazon)_ ya que un corazon es la caja donde se guardan todos los sentimientos, pero un corazon humano guarda mas dolor que amor, y así ella, ella guarda mas dolor (fisico y emocional) que cualquier otra persona puede guardar, y por ese simple y jodido motivo, amo a esta chica, es super especial para mi y para mi "alterego". Ella si se puede considerar como mi amiga, y espero de todo mi jodido corazon, que le guste esto que prepare para ella. Te amo Fer.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen a mi, d elo contrario ya hubiese echo otra temporada.

**Genero**: Oda- Sufrimiento- AU – Drama - Relato Obscuro -Pensamiento Suicida. No Yaoi

**--)-l-(--**

**Hoy Hablo Kai.  
By: M**arean **L**. **W**olff

**--)-l-(--**

Patética vida le había tocado tener aquel bicolor, de entre todos los billones de seres humanos que existen en la tierra, el tenia que ser el único que sufría tanto (o al menos el lo pensaba), era tímido, reservado, inclusive un poco autista, era muy inteligente, demasiado para su corta edad, en ocasiones su inmensa sabiduría arrebataba las duras y toscas burlas de sus compañeros de clases, para su gran desgracia, sus compañeros eran unos bárbaros tiranos que solo se fijaban en el exterior...

Cada día a la hora de la salida, cierto grupos de chicos se acercan a el, es el único contacto que tiene con los otros chicos de su edad... y solo consigue ser golpeado salvajemente, resultando con heridas leves y sangrado que se controla con una gasa puesta al madrazo por su madre, aparte de una buena tunda de su padre por ocasionar problemas en la escuela...

Kai hablo hoy en la escuela, cogiendo esperanzas de donde ya no las hay...

"El hombre no solo es una isla en si mismo..." se dijo la primera vez que trato de hacer un amigo en el colegio, pero para su desgracia... tropezó y cayo sobre su almuerzo, los aullidos y horcajadas de sus compañeros de clases no se hicieron esperar...

Kai hablo hoy en su casa, arrebatando por un momento la atención de sus padres...

"El hijo es el espejo de lo que son sus padres..." se dijo la primera vez que trato de hablar con sus padres acerca de las golpizas que le propiciaban los Bullys de la escuela, de las cuales ya estaba el arto... pero la lengua se le trabo y sus padres siguieron con sus labores cotidianas.

Kai hablo hoy... y nadie le presto atención. ¿Nadie noto a Kai? Y yo te dire por que, por que Kai no es nadie, solo es una isla en si mismo que tiene el reflejo del abandono de sus padres, por eso, Kai no es escuchado.

Su fracaso se ve grabado en su cara, hoy la muerte resulta una salida fácil... Pero es tan cobarde que duda mucho llegar a ella por si solo... Derrotado se retorna a su cueva de soledad... a su habitación, donde le espera su mundo...

A su paso arrastro la desolación y la soledad que le habían acompañado desde que nació, subir las escaleras ruta su cuarto, era mas pesado que subir el everest, ya que tras cada paso un martirio se le sumaba al lomo.

Llega a su habitación y de un solo mordido trato de arrancar el dolor de su corazon, nada logro, solo el suspiro inmundo de su alma que triste rueda sobre su cama, mientras la tristeza tiene otro orgasmo con cada herida que se hace en el brazo! Mierda! Kai ya no puede seguir guardando silencio, y escucha la muerte tocar con insistencia su puerta, se esta rehusando a abrirla, tiene mucho por mas que vivir, tiene mucho mas que sentir...

Diablos! quizás eso sea lo que necesitaba, un par de navajas que reposan sobre su escritorio... así cortar el cordón umbilical que le ata al mundo...

Diablos! quizás eso es lo que necesitaba... un poco de heroína para "grifiar" el abandono de sus amigos...

Dios! Eso es lo que necesita solo un poco de amor...

Pero ni con las navajas, ni con la heroína, ni con el amor, puede apaciguar el ardor que siente quemar su pecho. Desolado una vez mas, se desploma contra su cama buscando consuelo en las cuentas algebraicas que sin duda lo harán acreditor de un +A.

¿De que le sirve un +A a Kai en su mundo? Si su mundo es el mismo...

En su mundo Kai es el Rey, el malvado Rey que ajusticia a los que se lo ajustician a el...

Hoy Kai se ve jodido, no parece atormentarle nada mas, pues mientras dormia tomo una decisión... una quizas fatal decisión, en su mochila una navaja espera ser utilizada... Al parecer todos han liberado un leon, el cual mostrara los dientes y soltara la feroz mordida en cualquier momento, Oh Dios! Ayudanos por favor... Ayuda a Kai!

Y justo a la hora del receso, dejo su almuerzo a medio comer... cogio su mochila y camino a la azotea, cogiendo las reservas de agobio y desesperación que habia guardado, eso seria su anestia contra el dolor...

Coloca el frio filo metalico sobre sus venas haciendo apenas un poco de presion, la cual siente hasta el cuello, cierra los ojos con miedo, mientras le tiembla la mano.

"Kai! ¿Qué mierda haces pequeña basura?" pregunte desde las escaleras de la azotea.

El bicolor volteo asustado y meramente palido. "¿Broocklyn?"

"¿Quién mas basura?" arqueo la ceja azomandome a ver lo que tenia en las manos. "Oyes niñito, suelta eso antes de que te cortes, dejalo ahí..." señalo las escaleras. "Vamos abajo... vamos a dar una vuelta en mi carro nuevo, convensi a mi jefa de comprarlo..." sonrio, mientras algunas lagrimas carmesis escurren de los violetas ojos de Kai. "¿Y ahora por que lloras marica?"

"Pense que mis suplicas a dios ya no servian..." Me dice dejandose caer contra el suelo, undido en llanto.

"Deja de hacerte el marica y vamonos de aquí..." Lo recojo de forma divertida, lo empujo suavemente para después atraparlo en un abrazo. "No te vuelvas a desaparecer así... dejaste su salchicha a medio comer..."

Kai seca sus lagrimas y asiente. "Lo siento Broock... no volvera a pasar..."

Despeino sus rebeldes cabellos, mientras desaparecemos en la obscuridad de las escaleras...

Quizás hoy no pueda escuchar hablar a Kai... ya que Kai solo habla para si...

Pero mañana escuchare hablar a Kai, por que encontre su Corazon, entonces… inmortalizare cada momento que vivamos juntos, como el invierno lo hace con la nieve...

Kai es fuerte, en este mundo no, pero en su mundo, Kai es el Rey malvado que ajusticia a quien lo merece, y yo... su fiel lacallo que limpia la sangre de los malos...

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Fin **

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Feliz cumpleaños, amiga.**

**"Hoy. Te escuchare hablar, por que hoy encontre tu corazon"**

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Estefania Cardenas  
"Marean L. Wolff"**

**DivaT**


End file.
